A conventional parking trajectory calculation apparatus detects positions of obstacles on left and right sides of a vehicle during a forward movement for perpendicular parking, and sets a parking trajectory so as to prevent the vehicle from contacting adjacent vehicles on left and right sides of a parking end position and an obstacle on an opposite side from the parking end position during a backward movement.